


A Visit to Quackmore

by ChibiGirl92



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Sister Complex, F/F, I just wanted to write about Webby's Mom knowing Donald okay, M/M, Multi, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: A Friend of Donald comes to Visit and she Brought her 2 year old Daughter with her.





	A Visit to Quackmore

It was surprising to hear Donald had moved from Duckburg to Quackmore Institute, even Scrooge found the civilians there to be too stuffy and snobbish.  She honestly had doubt many people there would like Donald, going by what she heard of them alone, but, that wasn’t going to stop her from visiting.

“I mean, it’s a pretty well-maintained city, and the Beagle Boys aren’t around, maybe he just wanted to stay somewhere more peaceful” the Duck murmured to herself as she drove. She adjusted her rearview mirror to look at the occupied toddler who seemed very interested in gnawing on her toys.  It had been about a year since she actually saw Donald in person, but he did have a life like she did, nothing to be offended over. 

She noticed she was nearing the address he had sent her, she smiled now.

“Are you excited to see your Uncle Donald again baby girl?” she asked the toddler who stopped her chewing to give a confused head tilt, making her laugh.

“Me too” as she neared, she saw a beautiful mansion, Donald didn’t live here, did he?  Memories of him getting lost in his Uncle’s vast estate when they were younger came to her, with him tearfully claiming he never wanted to live in such a big place after she and Della found he had accidentally locked himself in one of the rooms. 

“Wait… This says… 122… and 1/8th? What kind of address is _that”_ before she knew it, she was right outside a very small Cabana that looked like it had seen better days.

“…This makes much more sense actually” Scrooge _had_ told her that Donald’s great Grandpa _did_ own a Cabana, and Donald did inherit it so…  She had no choice but to park on the curb now.

 _“Hopefully he doesn’t mind me being early by Fifteen minutes”_ she thought as she unbuckled her daughter, putting her on her hip, which was met with whining and squirming.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re like your granny when it comes to finding trouble little girl” she playfully chided before she was settled to go up to the door.  It seemed the moment she made her way up to the door, it busted open with three adults falling out of it.  Their clothes were tattered and they looked like they had been through the wringer.  The one she immediately recognized was Donald, who was at the bottom of the seemingly accidental Dogpile.  The Rooster and Parrot?  He mentioned having housemates.

“Well then Donald, when you said I could come to visit, I didn’t think you’d be so excited as to break down your own door with you and your roommates’ Bodies” she joked as she knelt down, getting their attention.

“ABBY!” and like that, Donald practically threw the other two off of him and pulled her into a strong hug.  She held her daughter up in the air with one hand so she wasn’t crushed between them, patting his back with a semi-amused laugh.

“Missed you too Donald” she patted his back.  He released her from his death grip of a hug and looked at the little girl with a big grin.  Abby herself looked at the two other males.

“So, these your new friends you mentioned?”

“I did not know you intended to have Company Donal’” the Parrot had a noticeable accent to him, Brazilian if she had to guess. 

“I’m Josè Carioca, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance” he introduced as he took her free hand and kissed it.  Donald meanwhile was being put into a bearhug himself by the rooster.

“Aww! You really do see us as your friends!” the Rooster was easily excitable, reminding her of her own daughter as well as Della.  When he was done squeezing the life essence out of Donald the Rooster was quick to shake her hand… and almost _her_ with it.

“I’m Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzales the Third! But you can just call me Panchito!”

“…” There was a slight silence with her blinking rapidly at him now, making the air awkward.

“I think you may have broken her Panchito” Josè commented. 

“Uhhhh… Oops?” Panchito rubbed the back of his head, and before they knew it, she began to laugh.

“I’m sorry! My brain just caught up to what you said! I’m Abbigale Veronica, Vanderquack, or Abby” She greeted now before hoisting her daughter up.

“And this is my daughter, Webbigale, but we call her Webby for short”

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about this AU/Idea of Beakly's daughter having been around Donald and Della when they were younger and kinda became like, their big sister.  
> If I continue this (Most Likely will) I'll go more into Abby's backstory as well as her S.O.


End file.
